1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly having an internal printed circuit board carrying a protective cover and a thermistor enclosed by and affixed to the protective cover and a method of making the cable connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2016/0197500, published on Jul. 7, 2016, discloses a mobile terminal charger comprising a thermistor and a charger output protection circuit. Specifically shown is a cable connector assembly comprising: a mating unit; a cable; a printed circuit board (PCB) interconnected between the mating unit and the cable, the PCB carrying a thermistor; a metal shell enclosing the PCB, a rear of the mating unit, and a front of the cable; an insulative inner mold; and an insulative outer mold. The thermistor may adopt a positive temperature coefficient (PTC) resistor in series with another resistor in the charger.
China Patent No. 202632919, issued on Dec. 26, 2012, discloses a precision thermistor mounted on a PCB, comprising a resistor, a heat-conducting plate spaced from the resistor, and a packing cover. The resistor includes a heat-sensing part and a pair of electrodes. The packing cover encloses the heat-sensing part of the resistor and respective parts of the heat-conducting plate and the electrodes.